


A Long Time Coming

by SilveryxDark



Category: Alice Nine, Jrock
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilveryxDark/pseuds/SilveryxDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes Tora and Saga a long time, along with the nudging of the people around them to realise that maybe they're in love with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Time Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my fic comm on LiveJournal at http://oto-no-kakera.livejournal.com/5744.html

See, Tora is attractive. Objectively. He’s tall, dark and handsome, and he has unique hazel eyes. No one can deny that he’s good looking (unless they are really stupid, Saga reckons). With a bonus of a wonderful voice. It is a universal thing to acknowledge that, yes, he is an attractive man.

He’s a nice guy, too. Very nice. Sure, he looks intimidating, like he lives up to his stage name, but anyone who’s ever interacted with him can agree that he’s closer to a friendly kitten than a ferocious tiger. There’s nothing wrong with thinking that he’s a great guy, someone who’d probably make a good lover. All objectively, of course.

And yes, of course Saga feels happy seeing Tora. He is a good friend and bandmate! Has been for, like, six years and counting! No other reason to feel happy. He is just that good a friend. Yes, Nao and Hiroto and Shou are very good friends, too, he feels happy about them too, but surely Tora gives everyone that same feeling he gives Saga.

Right?

“Nah,” Nao grins, as Saga finishes his explanation. “You sound like you like him. I mean, yes, I agree that Tora’s an awesome guy, but he doesn’t give me that warm fuzzy feeling all the time, not like you say.”

“No? I mean, don’t you feel happy when you think about what a great guy he is?” Saga says. “That’s what I’m trying to get at.”

Nao raises an eyebrow skeptically. “I appreciate his friendship, but I don’t talk or think about him as much as you do. You’ve got it bad and you’re only just realising it, Saga.”

“That is - I do not!” Saga sputters, choking on his drink.

Nao pats Saga’s back, looking incredibly amused. Saga regains his composure, taking another gulp of his drink. He glowers at Nao from over the top of his glass, eyes narrowing.

“Okay, but you’re bisexual, right? So you’re potentially attracted to guys, too, right? Then, what makes you so sure that you don’t have any romantic feelings for Tora?” Nao points out.

Saga wants to say something in response, to defend himself. He opens his mouth but nothing comes out. Nao gives him a knowing grin. Saga has to admit that it’s not impossible, but he doesn’t really want to give Nao the satisfaction of winning.

So, all Saga can do is to empty his glass of beer.

\--

Tora buys Saga two t-shirts. It’s not out of the blue, he insists, it’s because he saw Saga eyeing one the other day before deciding to save for a new piece of equipment. And he thought the other one suited him. He’s just being nice.

“You like him, don’t you?” Hiroto giggles as they leave the shop.

Tora stops in his tracks. “Excuse me?” he says, an eyebrow raised.

Hiroto lets out a peal of laughter. “It’s just that, well - you seem like you’re head over heels for Saga, recently,” he grins.

Tora rolls his eyes, muttering, “I am not. Look, is it because I bought these for Saga? I told you he liked the one, and the other was nice, so I thought I’d get them for him.”

“How did you know he wanted these?” Hiroto asks.

“We were here last week, and he was looking at that one and asked my opinion on it. But then he said he had to buy a new piece of equipment, and left,” Tora explains, feeling vaguely peeved. “Since we passed by, I thought I could get this for him. Well, if any of you just asked me…”

“So, did you pick up on what I was interested in?” Hiroto says, amused. “And you said we just had to ask, but Saga didn’t ask, did he?”

Tora finds himself at a loss for a while. To be honest, they had just passed by the shop and then he had gone in without telling Hiroto. Then he was entirely focused on finding the shirt that Saga had been so fond of, along with looking at a few others and wondering if Saga would like them. He’d decided to just get another one for Saga, and he’d also completely forgotten that Hiroto was with him.

“I just - well - I don’t know, do you want something?” Tora huffs, hoping he doesn’t look stupid.

“No, not really. It’s really funny seeing you so flustered, though, Tora. I mean, normally you’re pretty cool!” Hiroto points out, looking very smug.

“You’ve been around Shou too much,” Tora says with a sniff. “You’re becoming sadistic, and here I thought you were the purest one of us. You should stay away from him.”

Hiroto merely smirks. Tora draws himself up to his full, considerable height. He knows Hiroto isn’t being mean, but this whole business of liking Saga, well. It’s not a bad thought, he supposes. Saga’s nice and kind and attractive. But Tora isn’t sure he’s Saga’s type.

But then, when he returns to the studio afterwards and hands Saga the bag, Saga looks so happy that Tora forgets Hiroto’s teasing. Saga’s eyes go wide with surprise, and then he’s beaming at Tora, his cheeks faintly pink. A rather large part of Tora likes that look on his face very much.

\--

Tora doesn’t usually perform fanservice or initiate it. It’s always Saga, Shou, or Hiroto first, really, running around the stage and giving kisses and touches. Seriously, it’s not like Saga is…. jealous or anything, seeing Tora and Shou so close together. It’s just kind of weird.

Tora rarely joins in with their antics, that’s the thing. That’s literally the only reason Saga feels anything negative about the kiss he shared with Shou. He just thinks that it’s a little bit odd. Really.

“Nao and Hiroto were right,” Shou says in their hotel room later. “You like Tora.”

“What the fuck?” Saga snaps, although he knows that Shou isn’t at fault, that he’s just joking, that it’s really nothing to get worked up about, and he really shouldn’t be thinking about the kiss Shou and Tora shared.

Shou raises his hands pacifically, giving him a gentle, charming smile. “I’m just saying. You’ve been snapping at me since I kissed him, and really, you sound like you’re in love with Tora.”

“You - you can kiss him, that’s none of my business. And I am not in love,” Saga declares, although he’s aware of how weak it sounds, coming out from his mouth.

If he’s honest with himself, his… feelings for Tora have been less than neutral, lately. He feels happy around him, happier than with other people. He wants to spend time with him, he wants to make him feel happy, he wants Tora to look at him that fondly as well.

But maybe that’s just, like, super strong feelings of friendship. Surely, Tora inspires that kind of emotion in others as well. Right?

“Not really. I’ve known Tora the longest, and he’s my best friend. Even I don’t feel… what you’re saying you feel, Saga,” Shou says, not unkindly. “And for the record, the kiss was just for fun. It’s the same as what we do, or like what I do with Hiroto.”

Saga doesn’t want to admit it, but something in his chest eases at Shou’s words. He’s really, really not sure what that means.

“Look, I’m - I’m going to bed. I’m tired after tonight’s live. You should go to bed, too,” Saga says quickly, burrowing under the sheets.

The last thing he hears from Shou is, “Well, okay. But Saga? Maybe you should talk to Tora. I think you’ll find him quite receptive.”

\---

When the cameraman leaves the room, Tora thanks Saga’s parents profusely for having been such great hosts, and being so kind to him. The plan to visit Saga’s house was spontaneous, and his parents were so hospitable, playing along.

It’s easy to tell where Saga gets his good looks from, and his personality. If it didn’t sound creepy as hell, he’d probably blurt out that he’s thankful to Saga’s parents for having brought him into this world. He’s always grateful to have Saga around in his life.

“You know, Saga talks about you quite a lot,” Saga’s mother says with a smile.

Tora pauses for a moment, absorbing the information. “Does he? I’m sure he talks about everyone else, too, right?” he says quickly, wondering exactly what she means.

“Yes, but he talks about you the most. When he comes home, he’s not always just talking about sales and such. I thought that mentioning how much he talks about you specifically would have been a bit strange on camera,” Saga’s mother replies, inclining her head. “Saga always goes on about you, though I don’t think he knows that he is.”

“Oh, I - I see,” Tora stammers, realising that his cheeks feel warm from what he’s just been told.

Saga… talks about him. And apparently he’s saying all kinds of good things about him. He can’t fight the smile growing on his face.

“Treat him well,” Saga’s father says, with a smile on his lips.

He’s not entirely joking. Tora shrugs helplessly, muttering, “We don’t… we aren’t… um, we are not dating. And we’re in the same band. It’d be complicated...”

Saga’s parents exchange a look of amusement. Tora doesn’t say anything, still feeling vaguely embarrassed about it all. It would be nice, though, he thinks, being together with Saga. Though, it’s true that dating within the band could pose problems. If anything happened - well, he didn’t want to think of all the worst case scenarios already.

“Do talk to him,” Saga’s mother says with a kind, gentle laugh.

Tora nods, and bids goodbye to Saga’s parents when their staff calls him. In any case, he’s glad that they seem to like him.

\---

It probably sounds kind of creepy. But when Saga looks at Tora, grinning and talking animatedly in the middle of Alice Nine Channel, the realisation hits him. Tora’s gorgeous smile is aimed at him, and Saga remembers to laugh and talk in response. But inside, he thinks that everyone else was right after all.

He is in love with Tora.

\---

Tora’s just glancing at Saga after another live, sprawled on a chair backstage and looking enormously happy, when the realisation strikes him. Saga throws him a carefree grin and Tora smiles back, his chest feeling warm and full.

He does love Saga.

\--

Saga is grateful that he’s got the same room as Tora. If he’s going to confess to Tora, he might as well do it in private. With a completely reasonable explanation for why they’re in private. Otherwise, it’d just be horribly awkward. And he really doesn’t want the rest of the band looking at him for this.

He takes a shower first, trying to compose his thoughts and a proper confession. By the time he comes out, he still hasn’t thought of anything that doesn’t make him sound like a complete fool.

Tora goes to shower after him, and Saga attempts to think up of a good way to bring up his newly-realised feelings for Tora. But it’s kind of really difficult, because his thoughts keep straying to Tora, naked in the shower.

Yeah, not good.

It doesn’t help at all when Tora walks out of the shower with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, and Saga starts coughing, cheeks flushed. Tora immediately rushes over, sitting next to him and patting his back.

“Are you okay?” Tora asks. “You shouldn’t overexert yourself if you’re not feeling well.”

Saga manages to regain his composure, at least enough to say in a rush, “I’mfineIjustreallylikeyou!”

Well.

He looks up at Tora, who just stares at him in confusion. “You what? I didn’t catch that.”

Saga takes a deep breath, and nothing but a pathetic squeak comes out. (Really? A squeak? God, that’s embarrassing.)

Tora’s still looking at him, completely puzzled. Aw, he looks cute. Saga thinks, fuck it. The direct approach has always worked best for him. He leans in and kisses Tora quickly, just long enough to make known his interest, and pulls back.

Tora’s looking at him with wide eyes (wow, they’re gorgeous up close like this) and he has a bit of a blush rising up his cheeks. He definitely doesn’t look like he’s about to throw Saga’s ass out of the room, at least.

“I really like you,” Saga says at last, feeling a lot more confident after actually kissing Tora.

And, oh, thankfully, Tora smiles. He looks so relieved and happy, and Saga realises that he is the one making Tora smile like that. He can only return the smile, heart light in his chest. Tora’s hand comes up to rest on Saga’s cheek.

“I like you a lot, too," Tora beams, and then he catches Saga's lips in another kiss, longer than the first.

\--

Saga kissed him and likes him and Tora couldn’t be happier if he tried. Kissing Saga again feels like heaven, and he’s not sure he ever wants to stop.

Biology dictates that they must, though, and they both pull apart, gasping heavily for air. Tora’s touching Saga’s face in his hands, and Saga’s arms are wrapped around his neck. Saga gives a laugh, sweet and joyful, and leans forward to place a light kiss on Tora’s nose, and Tora’s arms slip to hold his shoulders.

Tora chuckles at how the kiss tickles, and how it feels so right. “I should’ve confessed earlier or something,” he says.

“Same here,” Saga agrees. “It took me really long to realise my feelings for you. But I’m glad I did anyway.”

Tora feels like a teenager all over again, filled with affection and joy at being together with Saga. He’s been happy being friends with Saga for six years, till he realised that his feelings for him ran deeper than that.

“Kinda can’t believe that this is what I’ve been missing out on all this time, though,” Saga continues cheerfully. “I don’t wanna share.”

“Who said you have to?” Tora asks.

Saga frowns slightly. “Fanservice. I - I was rude to Shou the other day because I was jealous he kissed you. Yeah...” he mutters, cheeks flushed.

Oh. No wonder Shou told him the day after the live to “please, just confess to Saga already.” Tora shrugs. “But they kiss you all the time,” he points out.

Saga flushes at that. “Yeah. All right, kissing’s fine on stage. Once we’re off...” he says, and smirks as he splays a hand on Tora’s bare chest. “Mine.”

Tora grins, similarly moving a hand down to Saga’s chest, right over his heart. He feels his heartbeat in time with his own, both a little faster than normal for all the joy and excitement he’s experiencing. Saga shivers ever so lightly. Mm, Tora will have to explore that. They’re going to have so much time to explore each other.

“Yes. As you’re mine,” Tora says, and leans in towards Saga for another of many kisses to come.


End file.
